A Few Twist and Turns
by Teddy1008
Summary: James Potter is not dead. Lily dies for Harry. Sirius isn't in Azkaban. And Remus is Harry's second godfather. Under James' and Sirius' and Remus' guidance, Harry grows more and more each day. Can he truly live up to the expectations of being the Boy-Who-Lived or will he disappoint everyone in the magical world?


**Chapter One**

**Anything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

The Potters lived in Godric's Hollow. James Potter, who was married to Lily Potter, had a son. His name was Harry James Potter. Now, when Harry was one, Lord Voldemort had stunned James Potter. He had proceeded to kill Harry Potter, when Lily Potter had thrown herself forward. Her love for Harry made her sacrifice herself for her young son. Voldemort had tried to kill Harry when the curse rebounded. Voldemort, defeated and lost, had fled.

Harry's godfathers, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, old friends of James Potter, had both come running over to Godric's Hollow to find James stunned and Harry crying and Lily dead. When James had found out Lily was dead, he had despaired of living without her, but the fact that he had his son made him continue living ...

_Two years after the defeat of Lord Voldemort_

"HARRY!" James called. "Where are you? It's time for lunch!"

Harry came running inside, all muddy and soaked. James was aghast. "Harry, what happened?" he demanded.

Harry gazed up at him with innocent emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes. "Mud puddle!" Harry giggled, pointing at the backyard. There was a huge puddle of mud. James didn't even have to ask Harry how he got so muddy after one look at the puddle.

"All right, bath, and then lunch," he decided.

"No! No bath!" Harry cried. "I don't want one!"

"It doesn't matter," James told him. "I'm not asking you what you want, I'm telling you what you need." And he carried Harry upstairs. He set Harry down, made sure to lock the door and started the water.

"Just clean me with your wand!" Harry insisted, giving James a pouting look.

"No," James told him. "Even wizards have to take baths sometime." He undressed Harry and plopped him gently in the warm water and filled it with bubbles. Harry laughed as a rubber duck swam around him, quacking loudly.

After Harry's bath, James carried Harry downstairs and gave Harry his sandwich and milk. James had just about sat down when the doorbell rang. He groaned. He stood up and went to open the door. There stood his two best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. "Come in," James invited. "Harry's eating his lunch."

A squeal escaped from Harry when he saw Sirius. "Uncle Padfoot!" he said in delight and knocked over his milk in the process of running to Sirius. James cleaned it up with a wave of his wand, sighing.

"Hey, Pronglet," Sirius grinned. "You've grown! I haven't seen you in months!"

"You saw each other a week ago," James said dryly. Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up, Prongs."

Harry, who loved to repeat whatever Sirius said, quoted, "Shut up, Prongs!" He turned to James, eyes shining with joy. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he squealed.

Sirius blanched, while Remus looked disapproving. James paled. "Harry, that's a very bad thing to say," Remus scolded, picking the miniature-James up.

"Uncle Padfoot said it," Harry said with a frown. "Everything Uncle Padfoot says is cool."

Remus glared at Sirius, who looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"Yes, it's very bad," James added quickly.

"Bad?" Harry repeated, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yes. And very naughty," Remus put in.

"Okay. Harry won't say it anymore." Harry beamed at Remus, who smiled.

"That reminds me," James said. "I got a call from Moody yesterday. Said he needed me. Auror's duties. Could you take care of Harry for a bit? Moody said it would take at least three days."

"Sure, Prongs," Remus replied. "We'll be glad to take care of Harry."

James looked at the Muggle clock on the wall. "I have to leave now." He patted Harry on the head. "Be good for your godfathers."

"Okay." Harry smiled innocently.

James chuckled and flooed away.

"Don't worry, Pronglet. We'll have lots of fun." Sirius winked at Harry and Harry laughed. Remus sighed in utter defeat. He knew better than to argue.

Harry got up, early the next morning. He shuffled down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table, reading something as Remus was making scrambled eggs and bacon and toast. "...and bloody hell, they can't even find who's selling those. Damn them," Sirius was muttering.

Harry sat down. "Hi, Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot," he said happily. "I'm hungry."

"I know. Breakfast is finished," Remus replied, handing Harry a glass of pumpkin juice and his breakfast. Harry reached out for his fork and knocked over his glass with his elbow.

"Bloody hell! Damn!" he exclaimed. Then he beamed up at Remus, as if expecting praise.

Remus gaped at him, amber eyes wide with shock. "Harry, where did you learn that?" he demanded.

Harry smiled. "Uncle Padfoot said it." He pointed at the guilty-looking Sirius Black. Remus shot Sirius a look that could have incinerated him.

"Harry, don't ever say that again," Remus scolded. "What Uncle Padfoot said was bad."

"Like yesterday?" Harry asked.

Sirius choked as Remus shot another glare at him. "Yes."

"Is everything Uncle Padfoot says bad?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Er ... some of them. But if you say that again I'll wash your mouth out with soap, understand?" Remus said sternly.

"Yes, Uncle Moony," Harry answered.

"Bloody hell," Harry said as he bumped into the table. Then he froze, remembering what Remus had said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he cried out as Remus snatched him up, carrying him to the bathroom. Harry watched as Remus took out a bar of soap and ran it under the water. "I'm sorry," Harry sniffled. "I won't say it again."

"No, you won't," Remus answered, eyeing him sternly. "Open."

Harry shut his eyes tight and opened his might. Remus placed the soap in his mouth. Harry choked and tears streamed down his face. He whimpered, gazing pleadingly up at Remus. Remus gritted his teeth. It pained him to do this, but he wouldn't allow Harry to start swearing at such a young age. He would definitely have a talk with Sirius after this. Remus sighed and took out the bar of soap and allowed Harry to rinse, conjuring a large cup.

When Harry finished rinsing out his mouth, the taste still lingered. "Sorry," he sniffled. "Really sorry. Won't do it again."

Remus hugged Harry tightly. "Please don't," he replied.

Harry burst into tears, hugging his godfather tightly. He cried himself to sleep and Remus carried him to his room and placed him on his bed. Remus paused at the door, turning to look at Harry and smiled. Then he closed the door.

**End of Chapter One**

**Please review!**

**What did you think of Harry quoting Sirius? LOL**


End file.
